Mega Crossover
by YunaDax
Summary: I tried to combine Water Rats, All Saints and Police Rescue, and look what I came up with!


Title : Mega Crossover Author: Julia Disclaimer: pulls out the old dusty Mickey, Georgia and Angel dolls, whips out the newer-than-Rescue-but-older-than-WaterRats-Terri, Steph, Von, Bron, Ben and other hospital staffies dolls, then pulls out her rather battered Rachel and Frank dolls. Authors note: okay this is gonna be the first MEGA crossover...I dont think anyone has done a triple crossover before.. so let this be the first! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- The 99 dark blue Magna D car sped along the high cliffside road, hot on the heels of the culprit responsible for the sinking of three crise liners. " Come on Rach, can't this thing go any faster?" Frank urged as his partner behind the wheel overtook numerous cars. " Shut it Frank...unless you wanna drive?" She spat, knowing that Frank hated to drive, especially at speeds such as they were doing. Flooring the accelerator she grinned slightly as the car gained on the expensive BMW. Frank hung on as she roughly pulled the car around a sharp corner, wrenching the handbrake on as she did so. " SHIT!" Frank exclaimed as they narrowly missed several other cars attempting to negotiate the corner from the other direction. " What? you scared now Frank? a minute ago you wanted me to speed up!" "yeah.. but the road was STRAIGHT then!" he whined.. a touch of fear in his voice. He was used to Rachel's driving.. but not like this.. this was... almost SCARY! Her foot went down on the accelerator again, the D car gaining even more on the BMW. " Come on.. come on" Rachel murmered as she dodged yet another car that refused to pull over for the sirens. She was determined to catch this bugger, he had already slipped thought their fingers 3 times in the last week, and Goldie was gonna be damned if she didn't nail him this time. They were close behind the BMW when it zipped around a tight corner, scattering the oncoming cars as it fishtailed onto the wrong side of the road. Unfortuantly for the D's those cars can straight towards them. " SHIT!" Rachel shouted as she sweared to the right to avoid an oncoming car. Seeing the cliff too late, she hit the breaks, trying desperatly to turn the car away from the rapidly approaching drop. Flooring the break, she closed her eyes and screamed as the car went over the edge. Glass shattered, windows burst and the sound of crunching steal was almost defening, apart from one thing, the scream. 

The high pitched batphone screamed at the Police Rescue Headquarters, signifing that a rescue was on. Leaping up from their desks Georgia, Mickey and Angel dashed downstairs to Rescue 1, bearly pausing to hear the situation report from Inspector Adams. "Mickey! MVA, 2 D's trapped, SeaCliff Road..Cronulla" Adams called after the 3 rapidly disappearing white jumpsuits. The 3 Rescue cops jumped into the white 4 Wheel Drive, daubed Rescue 1, and hit the lights and sirens, leaving only tiretracks and smoke in their wake. " Lemme guess.. they were chasing some crim.. and went over the edge" Angel smirked. This wasn't the first Moter Vehicle Accident they had attended on that notorious stretch of road. " Betcha it was a sheila" Mickey smirked, then caught the death look Georgia threw at him. " You saying that women cant drive?" she asked innocently, knowing she had Mickey on this one. "I was.. just saying.... that women drivers CAN be more reckless than their male counterparts"Mickey ammended.. hell he'd stuck his foot in it this time. He covered this by radioing back to the base for an update. " Hey boss. anymore info on that MVA?" he asked, glancing at Georgia, who huffed at him and looked out her window. " Yeah Mickey, its about 200meters South of Westview Lane, the car's gone over the edge and is upside down, resting on a small cliff. Advise to use EXTREME caution, reports say the car could go at any minute. Understood Rescue 1?" the voice echoed around the cramped cabin of the truck. " Understood base. Rescue 1 out." Mickey finished as they rounded the corner respnsible for the accident. 

Frank looked over at Rachel, she had gone stark white, fear paralysing her. Then she started screaming again, the horrifying, highpitched, terrifed scream. She'd lost it, totally. Hell he'd seen Rachel through a hell of alot, and she'd never lost it, not like this. Silently he prayed that the rescue teams would hurry up, otherwise he truly thought he'd go deaf. He looked at Rachel again, still screaming, and touched her shoulder with his good arm. She stopped and looked at him as though he were some stranger. " Frank?" she questioned, as though she forgot that he were actually there. " Rach.... I need you to calm down...take a deep breath, thats it, nice and slow. We'll be outta here in no time.. back to our old pranks.. but until then, we gotta stay calm.. and dont move.. okay?" Rachel looked at him again, trying to judge if he REALLY thought they'd be rescued before the car tumbled the rest of the way down the cliff. She seemed to find the comfort and sureness that she lacked in his eyes, and turned back to the situation at hand. " Do you really think they're gonna get here in time?" she asked, fear still evident in her voice. " yeah mate.. course they will! a dozen cars musta seen us go over that cliff. Hell Rach, you sure know how to crash a car!" he was trying desperatly to get her to smile. She was so tense, as if one move, one breath would send them crashing to their deaths. He looked down through the shattered windscreen, seeing the waves crashing below them, the Nemesis hovering too close to the rocks, but unwilling to move away. Frank spotted Tommy, Gavin and Tayler on board and imagined what the scene must look like. The D car upside down on a small cliff, supported by a small tree which was groaning ominously. Finally Frank heard the sirens. 

Mickey leapt out of the truck and bolted over to the smashed guardrailing, quickly followed by Georgia and Angel. Taking a quick assesment of the situation he hurried back over to the truck and grabbed the absailing gear, tossing a set to Georgia. They quickly harnessed and tied off their ropes before heading off towards the upturned detective car. Mickey was the first to arrive near the car, and saw that both occupants were alive, if not well under the circumstances. He reached for his radio and told Angel to send down some cable so they could secure the car before it rolled any further. Moments later a roll of cable arrived at Mickey's side, easing himself to the rear axle of the car he carefully snapped the clamp around the solid steal, hoping that the cable would hold until something better arrived. He heard Georgia move around to the passenger side of the car and quietly speak to the no-doubt petrified detectives. " Hi... my name's Georgia.. whats yours?" she asked the bloke. Just by looking at him she could tell he was hiding the pain of his obviously broken arm for the benefit of his partner, who looked as though she would crumble emotionally any minute. Or perhaps she already had. She scampered around to Mickey who was serveying the scene. " Hey Mickey.. one of them's got a broken arm.. nothing serious, but the other one, I dunno about her, she's bloody freaked, but I cant tell if she's hurt or not. What do ya want to do first?" she asked. " well the cars as secure as its gonna get before we get something better here, I reckon we're gonna have to prize the doors open, hell by the looks of it we might have to cut them out. Get Angel to send down the crowbar and the cutters will ya Georgie" " will do" she said as she moved back around the back of the teatering car. " hey Angel, can ya send down the crowbar and the cutters... oh and get an ambulance down here too, one of them's hurt and we dont know about the other one." " sure Georgia" was the reply from her radio. Turning she grabbed the crowbar that slid down past her, attached to a rope, untied the rope, tugged it twise and watched it disappear up the slope again. 

Ben and Bron were restocking the ambulance when the call came in to attend the MVA. "Ambulance 361 can you attend MVA at Cronulla?" came the radio. Bron ducked into the cabin of the ambulance, picking up the radio. " Base this is ambulance 361, confirm we can attend, on our way. Ambulance 361 clear" She poked her head out the door. " Hey Ben! We got a job, hop in!" She started the engine, revving it to hurry up Ben. *why are paramedics always so SLOW* she thought as she waited for him. Upon seeing her partner climb in the passenger side, they took off towards the accident scene. 

Frank looked at Rachel again, her dark hair had become slick with sweat and she seemed to be taking short sharp breaths, her face was bright red, but then again, they were hanging by their seatbelts upsidedown. "Rach.. Rach you okay?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded, but he could tell she was lying. Her face was tuant and she was soaked with sweat even though it was a mild day. Something was wrong.. and god be damned if she was gonna let him in on it. Mickey chose that moment to pop his head back in the window. " How yas going in here?" he asked cheerily, knowing that the tension building within the car was become overwhelming. They were missing something... something important. " Good news mates, the cars tied off so its not going anywhere, now we just gotta work out how to get you two out. Do yas hurt anywhere? Anything numb? Pins and needles?" he asked, trying to assess how badly the two detectives were injured. "its just the arm for me mate, its not too bad, just aches all the time, nothing I cant handle. Take care of Rach first" Frank said, trying to stress that he wanted Rachel out of there first. " Rachel? how ya feeling mate? tell me if anything hurts will ya? do ya feel pressure anywhere?" Mickey asked again, trying to get the woman to talk to him. She just looked at him blankely, as though he were a stranger, which in essence was what he was, but that wasn't going to help here. He needed her help on this to get her out without causing any more injuries. He moved in beside Georgia again before radioing in to Angel. " Hey Angel, any sign of those Ambo's yet?" " I can just hear 'em Mick, they should be here any minute" " Yeah Right mate, can ya send em down as soon as they get here, we got a broken arm, and another one with unknown injuries. She's not talking.. its gonna be hard to get her out." Mickey admonished. *Gez why can't everyone co-operate* he wondered as he concentrated on trying to free the woman from the tangled wreck of the car. Soon after he heard the ambo sirens slicing through the murmour of the watching crowd. 

Bron leapt out of the cabin as soon as she pulled on the handbrake, eager to see what the world had thrown at her now. The adrenalin rush was one of the major reasons she joined the ambos, she knew that Ben was the same, thriving on the adrenalin hit to help them through any situation. Brushing her redbrown hair out of the way she jogged over to the fairly spunky Rescue cop who was waiting by the cliffside. " Hiya, I'm Bron, thats Ben over there.. What've ya got for us?" she said, introducing herself and taking control of the situation. " I'm Angel, down there is Mick and Georgia. We've got a car hanging by a towcable over the cliff, 2 occupants trapped, a male and a female detective. The bloke's got a broken arm, and the woman, we dunno, Mick reckons somethings wrong.. but he cant work out what it is, she's not talking for some reason." he added, looking at the scene before them. Mickey was setting up the cutters, and by the looks of it was going to cut the door of its hinges. Angel looked back at Bron and Ben, we'd better get you two down there. Ever absailed before?" He asked, smiling at the goodlooking shiela before leading them over to the truck to get them into harnesses. Soon after Bron and Ben, along with all their medical gear, arrived beside the upturned car. " How we going mate?" Mickey asked as he popped his face mask up, seeing the new arrivals on the scene. "Pretty good.. hows about yourself?" Bron popped back, cheery as always, taking a quick serveilence of the scene, taking note of what they could hang IV bags off and such. Mickey put down his gear and climbed over to them, informing them of the situation. " We got a bloke, about 40ish, with a broken arm on the passenger side, he'll be pretty easy to get out once we get the door open, then we got the woman, about 30ish, with possible internal injuries..we dunno, she's not talkin. But she's gonna be hard to get out, we're gonna have to cut the door off and maybe part of the floor to get to her legs." Mickey finished. He motioned for Georgia to join him. " Hey, I'm Georgia" she introduced herself quickly before getting straight to the point. "Mickey the cable is gonna hold on fine.. but the whole thing's gonna shift as that tree gives way... and its gonna go soon." she worriedly said, glancing again at the small tree that seemed to bend even more under the pressure of her gaze. As the 4 hurridly discussed game plans, the wreck shifted. They heard a scream, the first sound they had heard all day from the woman within the wreck. The scream richoted around the cliff, still filled with the same terror and hurt that ir originally possessed. Mickey was back beside the wreck in a flash, trying to comfort Rachel. Frank heard the scream, and for once wished that Rachel would just shut up! As much as he loved her and cared about her, he could never handle the highpitch of her scream, it seemed to cut right through him, chilling him to his bones. " Rach.... RACH... its okay.. we're getting out of here.. like soon.. just hang in there!" he shouted over the noise. Looking over a Mickey he saw a grin, 'hanging in' was the words to use! " Hey there, my names Bron, I'm an ambo, I just wanna have a look at ya okay?" a soft quirky voice came from beside him. Silently thanking the God's that Rachel had stopped screaming, he turned back to the ambo woman. " Do you hurt anywhere? Any pain? Everything check out okay?" Bron asked. Frank seemed to mentally check that all his bits were there before turning his attention back to Rachel. " Look I'm fine. I just buggered me arm a bit, but you gotta see Rach, she's not doin too well over here. You gotta get her out first" He stammered, urgancy making him stutter. " Its okay.. we're getting to her, Ben's a paramedic and he's looking at her.. now we've gotta get you sorted out." She said and started taking her readings of her machines. Apart from the broken arm he was fine, she just hoped that this Rach woman would be fine too. Mickey appeared next to her holding the cutter. "Scuse me ma'am" she smiled as she stepped aside to allow him access. He handed Frank a set of goggles, while asking to Ben to shield Rach's eyes as he started up the cutter. " here we go!" he shouted as sparks started to fly. A few short minutes later Frank had been released from the wreckage of the car, loaded into the stoak's litter, and carried to the top of the cliff to another waiting ambulance. As soon as he was clear, all minds were on freeing Rachel. Rachel meanwhile was staring through the shattered glass of the windscreen, trying to comprehend what was happeneing to her. Somewhere in her cloudy mind pain registered, but that was far from her thoughts. Her life was flashing before her eyes, everytime she blinked another scene would erupt from nowhere. Scenes of David's birth, of him growing up, scenes of Frank and herself, happy after solving a case. In the distance she heard a voice, a voice telling her everything would be okay. She turned to face the voice. " Who are you?" she croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming. " My name's Ben, I'm a paramedic. I'll be looking after you till we get you out of here. How does that sound?" Ben smiled, trying desperatly to create a repore with Rachel. " Now Rachel, I need you to check everywhere for pain okay? Anything you think doesn't feel right, or tingly, you tell me okay?" Rachel nodded and checked herself out. " my... my legs hurt, kinda tingly... I cant feel my feet" she muttered, still trying to concentrate on what was happening and not the flashbacks she was getting. Ben seemed to be talking to someone before taking a gentle hold of her wrist for a moment, he also wrapped a cuff around her wrist, inflatting it momentarily before letting the air out. He called out to his partner again. Bron appeared soon after, lugging another bag of supplies. She took out an oxygen mask, connected it to the tank, and slipped it over Rachel's face. She grabbed a few more things, setting them up as Ben needed them, needles, IV line, cannulas and so forth. Rachel was soon stabilised and Mickey resumed his cutting, trying to free her. For nearly an hour the sound of the cutter echoed around the cliffs, pausing every once in a while while the Rescue team prized open a peice of metal. A cheer erupted from the working team as Rachel Goldstein was released from the wreckage. Moments later she was loaded in an ambulance next to Frank and carted off to the nearest Hospital, All Saints. 

The familiar sounds of sirens richoted around the All Saints emergancy room, warning personel that there was another emergancy patient arriving. Resident doctors Mitch and Luke quickly handed over their patients to their everpresent inturns and hurried to meet the ambos Ben and Bron as they wheeled their new patients into the large city hospital. Bron handed over her patient as they moved into the resus room. " Kay Mitch, got a 45 year old male, possible concussion and laserations, broken left arm and possible chest contusions. Vitals heartrate 70, bp 140 over 80, temp 37.1" she rattled off, getting Frank settled on the emergancy room bed. She glanced out and saw Ben handing over to Luke, wondering why she never got to handover to her boyfriend. Secretly she thought Ben was jealouse of their relationship, but she dismissed that thought when she was working. She headed out to the waiting room to wait for Ben before going back to the ambulance. " Yeah Luke, 32 year old female, head injuries, possible conpression fracture of her left and right fibula cos her legs were trapped, pretty much your standard MVA. Vitals pulse 89, bp 150/90, and temp 38.5. See ya round mate" Ben slapped Luke on the back before heading back out to where Bron was waiting. Luke turned back to his patient. She was a pretty woman, he decided, dark hair and striking features. He suddenly felt sorry for the pradicament she was in and he was determined to help her make a full recovery, if only to see the smile that he knew would be forthcoming. Looking closely at her injuries he saw the facial injuries were mainly lacerations from the glass that must have smashed, nothing that wouldnt heal in a few days, although her legs were another story. Ben had sedated her in the ambulance, although she moaned and murmered a few incomprehensible words every now and again. Slipping on some gloves he gingerly cut the material that covered her legs, exposing as much of her skin as possible. He gently pulled her shoes off while calling out for the Xray machine to be brought in. Looking at her legs, he could see plently of bruising, but no sign of obvious breaks, an xray would tell for certain. Grabbing a sachet of saline, he began to clean up the wounds to her face, only getting half done before a loud shout drew his attention. " Oi! you! yeah.. doctor bloke... how is she?" Frank shouted. His own doctor had buggered off for the mean time and he was getting worried about her. They had sedated her in the ambulance and hadn't really told him what wa going on with her. Hell he had a RIGHT to know, he was her partner! 

Ward 17 was fairly quite from Nurse Unit Manager Terri Sullivan's point of view. Her nursing staff were capable and were handling the patient load with ease. Hearing the phone ring in her office she dashed in and grabbed the reciever. " Sister Sullivan, can I help you?" she asked, tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder. Hearing the voice on the other end, she nodded. " Yep sure, send them up" she said, heading out of her small office to the nurse's station. Looking up at the whiteboard she saw a room with 2 spare beds. Smiling she added two names to that room, Goldstein Rachel, and Holloway Frank. Glancing around she saw Conner and Von were assigned to that room, leaning over she tapped the notewriting Von on the arm. " We've got 2 more coming up for A&E, I'm putting them in your room. That okay?" Terri asked. Conner was walking past and overheard and eavesdropped into the conversation. " Hey arn't they those two Detectives that drove the car off the cliff?" he asked, full of gossip as always. Terri gave him a stern look. " Conner, these people have just been through a serious car accident. Yes they are detectives, but I dont want any rumours starting here. Is that understood?" she frowned at him, driving her point home. Conner shrank away from her to prepare the room for the new arrivals. A few minute later 2 trolleys were wheeled into Ward 17, containing the two much talked about Detectives. Conner eyed of Rachel as she was wheeled into the room, deciding that having another 2 patients may not be that bad! Picking up the charts the orderlies had left on the Nurses' Station, he headed off to meet his new patients. Frank was awake and being his usual pain-in-the-backside self when Conner entered the room. " Hey Mate.. when's dinner around here?" Frank practially hollered from where his bed was. Conner took one look at the Nil By Mouth sign hanging above Franks' bed and inwardly sighed. This was going to be a LONG shift. " well look mate, the doc says that you cant have anything to eat or drink yet." Conner calmly replied. " I dont CARE what the doc says Mate.. I want some FOOD! I aint eaten since I GOT here!" Frank protested. He knew he was freaking out the poor bloke, but hell he was hungry! " mate look, what the doc says goes around here okay? now if you'll keep it down your partner is still unconscious" At the mention of Rachel Frank's whole composure changed from one of arragance to one of concern and compassion. He looked over at her, surrounded by the stark whiteness of the hospital sheets she looked even more pale, more vulnerable. Frank's heart lept into his throat, how he HATED seeing her vulnerable. This was Rachel Goldstein! His partner, his best friend and his soulmate, it hurt him to see her in such a condition. " How is she?" he asked quietly, as if any noise would startle her. " She unconscious, still not out of the sedative she was given in the ambulance. From what I can tell she's got major bruising and lacerations to her lower legs and face, but apart from that, she's okay." Conner replied compasionately. Maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all. Rachel moaned as the world came slowly back into its hideous focus. Several things seemed to grab her attention. a) her legs hurt like hell b) she was stark naked under the sheets c) Frank was in the room, relate back to b). It was a weird feeling, being able to tell Frank was there and not haivng opened her eyes. Maybe she could smell him, or feel him, or something. Hell she wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Opening her eyes, she saw a figure outlined against the harsh light of the flourescents overhead. " Who are you?" she whispered, her voice still hoarse and dry from the accident. Conner looked at her, compassion shone from his eyes. " My name's Conner, I'm the nurse looking after you and your partner. How are you feeling? Any pain?" he asked gently, gauging her reaction to his presence. She seemed to try and look over to where Frank was, trying to see him, but failing miserably, frustration clear in her eyes. She started to panic as her muscles refused to move. " Huh? whats happening? Why can't I move? someone HELP!" Rachel's eyes were wild as she tried to free herself from the imaginary bonds that held her body motionless. Conner rushed over to her bedside, gently holding her shoulders. " Its okay... its okay.. its just the sedative still wearing off. dont try to move, just relax, thats it, relax, there we go, it shouldn't be too long now." Conner soothed into her ears, feeling her muscles relax even though they couldn't move. He glanced over at Frank, who was just about leaping out of bed to help, Conner thought he would have if he weren't still connected to Pulse Oximeters and IVs and catheters. Rachel tried to look over at Frank again, this time only using her eyes, and there, just inside her peripheral vision, was her partner, a look of worry on his face. He waved for Conner to go over to him. " Hey mate, you mind unplugging me here for a jiff so I can see her?" he whispered into the other man's ear. Seeing Conner's doubtful glance he tried another tactic. " Look mate, if she don't see me, she's gonna worry and stress and panic like she just did, and we cant have her doing any more damage to herself now can we?" he played with Conner's emotions, trying to achieve what he wanted, which was to get out of his bloody bed! Conner looked at him again and began unplugging him from the equipment, silenceing the alarms as the sounded. Frank shook off his support as he swung his feet down to the floor, standing up as though it were every other day of his life. Unfortunatly his arm had meant he was given a heavy dose of painkillers and he wobbled uncertainly, desperatly trying to regain his lost balance. Conner grabbed him before he fell, easing him over to the other bed. Seeing that Frank had regained both his balance and his composure, he left the two of them alone to have one of those deep and meaningfull talks that everyone hates so much. Frank looked down at the pale form of his partner, noticing how her blue eyes shone out even more against her pale skin. He winced as his eyes traced the scars and stiches across her cheek and forehead, wishing he could take them away with a sweep of his hand. Instead he touched her other cheek, gently rousing her from the listless sleep she had drifted into. " Hey" she croaked, smiling as well she could with several stiches holding her cheek together. He couldn't beleive she's hidden it in the car, not showing that side of her face. Then again, it probably looked superficial compared to the way her legs were trapped under all that twisted metal. He winced again at the thought. " Hey mate, how ya doin?" he smiled, trying to reassure her with his eyes. " what happened Frank? Why am I here? How'd we get here? why are YOU here?" questions seem to pile up in her brain, clouding her already incoherant thoughts. She saw the look of concern flash over his features. " You don't remember anything? The cliff, the rescue, nothing?" he asked, his face becoming more a picture of complete concern as he saw her blank expression. " Frank, why am I here? What happened to me?" she looked at him desperatly, trying to come to terms with the blankness of her short term memory. " Frank looked behind him for a chair and pulled it up by her bedside, grasping her hand between the bedrails. " Look Rach, we had this car accident yesterday. We were chasing those crims we've been trying to nab, and we went around this corner but this other car was there and we went of the side of the road. Rach, we went over a cliff, we rolled and ended up upside down. They had to call the rescue guys in. They got us out and shipped us in here. You've been out since you got out of the car." Frank neglected to mention how her scream still cut him to this bone whenever he thought about it. His explanation seemed to satisfy Rachel for the time being. He sat there for what seemed a lifetime, just watching her drift off into the hazey sleep of medication, holding her hand and murmering sweet nothings at her. The atmosphere broke when he heard the clatter of footsteps down the corridoor. He knew those footsteps, hang on.. there were MANY footsteps. Oh no.. please no... " Hiya Frank!" Tayler cheered as she presented a large bouquet of flowers from behind her back. Her flowers were quickly followed by the smiling faces of Tommy, Helen, Gavin, Dave, Woodsies, even Jack and Jeff turned up. The smiles quickly turned to faces of concern as they saw the expression on Frank's face. Helen spoke for all of them " Gez Frank, how are ya doing?" she said, eyeing off his sling. " Yeah, I'm still in one peice, well two peices if ya count this" he smiled, moving his sling a little. He tried to lighten the mood. " but this time it wasn't even ME who caused it, this one I hand over to Rach, it was all her doing!" As soon as he's spoken he wished he could take the words back and bury them forever. Tayler looked over at Rachel, voicing her concern. " she's okay isn't she?" she asked, her innocence touching Frank's heart. His face fell as the conversation turned back to Rachel. " She's been drifting in and out, they said its cos of the medication. She got some stiches on her face, and some damage to her legs, and some other stuff..." Frank couldn't continue, his face fell even further, he stared at the floor to regain his composure. Helen noticed how Frank was handling the whole situation and tried to help. " Well Frank, she's alive and so are you, so things can only look up can't they" she said, her eyes speaking volumes. Turning she ushered the little crowd out of them room, leaving their friends to recover in peace. After watching the rest of the group leave, Helen turned back to Frank and rested her hand on his shoulder. She knew he was beating himself up over this, especially since it wasn't his fault, and she knew he needed to support. Words weren't enough to convey what a simple gesture of support could. She leaned over and touched Rachel's hand before quietly walking out of the room. Days past and Frank was released from All Saints to go back to the office on light duties. Although, being Frank, he threw himself into his work with full force, despite still having his arm in plaster. Every day he came and saw Rachel, keeping her keen mind sharp as it lay to waste through lack of use during the hospital stay. Another week later Rachel wheeled herself out of the hospital, totally pissed that she was confined to a wheelchair for another few days, then again it was the only way the doctors were going to let her out of the place at all. Helen was strolling through the hospital entrance when she was nearly run over by Rachel. " Rachel!.. what.. huh? where are you going?" she said, still trying to come to terms with the fact that RAchel was now SHORTER than her. " What does it look like Helen? I'm going HOME!" Rachel announced triumphantly, waving her discharge like she did her police badge. " And just HOW do ya think you're gonna get there?" Helen asked, noticing that there was no car or Taxi waiting for her friend. Rachel just looked at her as if she'd become Zaphod Bebblebrox and grown 2 heads. She became quiet. " Ummm.. I.." she started, too drugged to comprehend that one HAD to arrange transport. Helen stepped in front of her. " Look Rach, I'm here, so I might as well take you home. How does that sound?" Helen tried not to be the perstering parent thing that Rachel really didn't need right now. Stepping behind Rachels' chair, Helen wheeled her friend over to the Police car, ignoring all the strange looks that were tossed their way. Helping Rachel into the car, Helen got a wonderful idea. Knowing Rachel would never be able to keep away from work, she hopped into the car, and headed back to the station. Approaching the carpark she hit the sirens and lights, announcing to the unexpecting staff below that something interesting was going to happen. " what are you DOING?" Rachel scretched as Helen pulled a perfect handbrake turn to end up with the passenger side faceing the now gathering crowd. Helen smiled as she exited the car, ignoring Rachel's death looks as she grabbed the wheelchair outta the boot. Frank elbowed this way through the milling crowd of coppers to see his best friend and partner, in full 'you are DEAD' mode as she was helped into the waiting wheelchair. Unable to resist the urge, Frank strolled up to the car, eyeing off Rachel's chair as though it were a new Heart of Gold spaceship! " Nice wheels Rach, this what ya drive when you're not allowed to drive?" he said, testing to see if the old Rach was still in there. " Frank.. come a little closer will ya? I want ya to see these tyres.. NICE and CLOSE as I run the hell over you!" she shouted, unable to keep a smile from her face. Yes.. it was good to be back. 

FINIS!!! bloody well FINALLY!!! 


End file.
